Numb
by makeitsonic
Summary: Okay, so it's a twoshot. Yes, it is a word. This was suppose to be a 2-part prologue to GSNT story, but I thought this could stand on its own. This is how i thought Rose felt after her and the Doctors' tearful goodbye on the beach at the end of Doomsday.
1. To Forget

Chapter 1 – To Forget

For a while she just tried to make herself forget. Forget all the planets and the people, the corrupt governments and strange morals, the advanced technology and the way time could change how she thought. She tried to push the memories of the blue box to the back of her mind and never dig them out again. She tried to forget _him_.

It took days for her to speak to anyone again. After the battle at Canary Warf, she was completely devastated. She was torn away from the one person she needed most in her life, and little did she know he needed her more than life itself. She saved him; brought him back from the dark aftermath of the Time War and turned him into a better man. The desire to go back and change things to the way he wished they could have been was gone. A mere human taught the last Time Lord to move on, that pain and loss define us as much as joy and love. He was the last of his kind, and before she came he was all alone. And now they were both alone.

And then came the voice, and she could not forget. _His_ voice, the sound she wanted to hear again every day was following her in her dreams, in her mind. He only spoke her name, but one word held so much power in it and she knew what to do: follow it.


	2. To Remember

Chapter 2 – To Remember

They had got there an hour ago. Rose walked out to the middle of the beach and stared out at where the gray sky meshed with the bleak blue ocean. Jackie, Pete, and Mickey were watching her from the truck. It was cold, but she was numb all over anyway. She lost feeling months back, since she turned away from the white wall.

"**Take me back! Take me back!" She pounded the wall with her fists, sobbing uncontrollably. "No!" She slid to her knees, leaning her ear against the wall, listening for any sound from him, but she knew it was no use anyway.**

**Turning to her mum, who was watching her with sad eyes **

"_Rose." _His voice in her head brought her back to reality. He was close.

"Rose." It sounded as if he were right there next to her. She saw something, or rather some_one_ appear in her peripheral vision. Turning her head to the right, she walked slowly towards his faded image.

"Noooo!!" Rose cried out, reaching out to where the projection of the Doctor had just been. His connection to this universe was severed. Permanently. He was just about to say it, too. He was going to say to her the three words she'd been waiting to hear for a very long time. She never heard them, but she knew.

Tears now spilling freely down her cheeks, Rose sprinted back across the sand towards Jackie's outstretched arms. "Rose. Oh, my Rose darling. It'll be okay. I'm right here, let it out now," she cooed, rocking her gently from side to side.

They stood there for a while until Rose's crying had died down to subtle hiccups. "Come on, loves. Lets get back home," Pete had told them while getting back into the truck. But home, Rose thought was a universe away.

The drive from Bad Wolf Bay to the airport was a silent one. Pete and Mickey sat in the two front seats, occasionally commenting on the scenery and exchanging glances. Rose was curled up in Jackie's arms in the back seat. She looked out the window, her expression blank. Jackie was still rocking her awkwardly around her swollen belly. Every few minutes, the older blonde would whisper something encouraging like "He won't forget about you, love," or "You'll be together again someday."

The trip in Pete's private jet that took them back to London was worse. Rose had lost all of her affinity for talking and made simple, one syllable replies to queries and promptly fell asleep in Mickey's arms. He laid her down on a couch and went to talk to Pete, who was sitting up front with the pilot. Jackie sat next to the sleeping Rose, softly stroking her hair.


End file.
